I Scream You Scream
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: A short fluffy one shot written for Jess @BoothBrennanBones who apparently loves stories with food in bed. Set at end of The Don't In The Do.


Booth sat on the bed waiting for her. She had promised not to be long.

Christine had been fussing, and she had run up the stairs ahead of him to try to settle her quickly.

He looked at the two containers sitting on the bedside cabinet. Two beads of water, condensation, began racing down the side of the icecream tub. He held his breath as the one he chose hit the surface of the cabinet first.

"Yes!" he yelled out, caught up in a childish game, then clamped his lips together. He didn't want to wake Christine, especially if she had just gone back to sleep. He was a little bit over excited by the prospect of seeing Bones in the lingerie he had just given her.

It was dark purple, filmy, silky. He had loved the feel of it between his fingers when he had chosen it. The thought of it encasing her voluptuous body made him quiver. He could feel himself becoming aroused at the very thought of her breasts filling up those sheer cups, certain her nipples would be visible. His pants were getting tight across his crotch. He shifted position on the bed. _Still too tight. _ He stood up and unzipped them and slid them down his legs, stepping out of them, kicking them across the room.

_I don't need them on_ he thought. He lay back down on the bed, trying to find a pose that looked casual. He didn't want to seem overly eager. He was a fortysomething man for goodness sake. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked, or held her, touched her, ran his fingers across her skin. He shuddered again. He picked up one of the icecream tubs and gave it a squeeze. It was getting soft. Any longer and they would be drinking it.

_Come on Bones!_ He thought impatiently. Maybe I should duck back downstairs and throw it back in the freezer just for a few minutes. He wanted to play. Smearing the cold icecream across her skin, then slowly lick it off. Savouring the sweet creaminess of it as it came off her skin. _That's it. I'm gonna go put it in the freezer_ he decided.

He rolled across the bed, the two tubs in his hands and ran out the door, hesitating for a moment outside Christine's door. He could hear her murmuring, soothing Christine back to sleep. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the freezer and putting the two containers back to refreeze.

Brennan tiptoed out of Christine's room and into their bedroom. She looked around. He wasn't there. "Booth?" she whispered. She walked over the hall to the bathroom just in case he had gone there. He wasn't. She started walking back to the bedroom when Christine started fussing again. Brennan sighed. "Christine! You're doing your best to ruin our evening!" She opened the door and went back in to try to settle Christine as quickly as possible.

Booth ran back upstairs, taking them two at a time. He jumped on the bed and lay on his side, facing the door, one hand tucked under his head, the other casually hanging over his naked thigh.

He hoped she changed into the lingerie before coming into the room. He wanted to see her in it before he started tearing it off her. She had gained a bit of weight having Christine. She was losing it, but she wasn't worried about slimming down quickly. She believed that a woman's body adjusted naturally after childbirth. And the weight would slowly come off in it's own time. And it was.

Earlier she had asked him if he was disappointed in the way she looked. On the contrary. Her baby weight had made her body full and voluptuous. Her breasts were sublime. Large and heavy, her nipples dark and defined. He loved them. The weight of them in his hands, the way they swung over him when she straddled his body. The taste of them, the way her nipples hardened and peaked in his mouth when he sucked on them.

He loved her body, she was soft and pliable. He loved laying against her. On top of her, when they made love. She moulded to him perfectly. Comfortably. No. He wasn't disappointed in her body. He loved it. He dreamed of it while at work. While driving in the car. While eating dinner, sitting opposite her. He mentally undressed her every time he was with her.

He had worried that she might not like the gift. He had never bought her, or any woman for that matter, lingerie before. And she certainly had never worn anything like that since they had been together. He frowned. _Maybe this was a dumb idea._ He looked at his watch. _Icecream!_ Rolling off the bed again, he ran out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Brennan pulled the nursery door closed behind her. She tiptoed to their room and poked her head in. _Where is he? _ she thought frowning. _ He said he would be waiting?_ She stood staring at the slip of fabric in her hand. _Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe he realised that it was a silly idea. No. You're being self conscious. Go put it on Brennan._ She scolded herself. She waited for another minute or two, then turned and headed for the bathroom to try on the lingerie.

Booth bounded up the stairs once again, the two tubs in his hand. They had firmed up. _Just right for smearing_ he thought, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He got to the bedroom door and entered, holding the tubs up like trophies. "I'm here!" he announced, then realised that she was not there.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he sulked. He stood in the bedroom, the cold of the icecream seeping into the palms of his hands. He turned and looked across the hallway to Christine's room. It seemed quiet. He hovered in the doorway, not sure what to do. _To hell with it._ he said and put one tub of icecream on the bedside cabinet. He peeled off the lid of the other one and used the spoon he had brought up to scoop a large soft slab of icecream and shoved it in his mouth.

The cold creamy mouthful caused him to have a massive brain freeze just as Brennan opened the door. He glanced up, pain ripping across his brow, making his eyes water. He could see a blurry form. Flesh and aubergine. He squinted, pushing at his eyes with the balls of his hands, willing the pain to subside. He finally opened his eyes and he saw her. She had closed the door and was leaning back against it.

She looked magnificent. Just as he hoped. Her long legs, bare, the frilly bottom of the lingerie just skimming the tops of her thighs. He got a glimpse of the panties peeking out from beneath it. Her torso visible through its sheerness, and then. Her glorious breasts. They were huge. The cups of the top barely contained them. It was two tiny triangles of sheer fabric covering her nipples, the thin straps stretched across the tops of her breasts and over her shoulders holding them in place.

He sucked in his breath. "Bones" he managed to say as she sashayed towards the bed. Her hands waving alternately across her body like fans. She stopped and turned slowly. He could see her buttocks through the panties, the back of the top was open, held closed by a bow. His fingers itched to pull that slip of fabric that would release her from it.

He reached out but she turned again. "I'm not sure these should be legal" she joked pointing at the tiny triangles that barely managed to contain her breasts.

"Oh believe me. They're perfect" he growled as he held out his hands to her. She took them and kneeled on the edge of the bed.

"And what have we here?" she said indicating the tubs on the bedside cabinet. Her smile making him stutter. "It's the. Ice. Icecream. W-We. I thought. Icecream." His train of thought derailing as she pushed him backwards and leaned over him. He swallowed as her breasts swung in front of his face. "You thought?" she purred as she grabbed the open tub. She sat back up and dipped her finger in, scooping out some of the soft icecream, opened her mouth and stuck her finger deep into her mouth, slowly sucking on it while Booth struggled to not come right there.

She slid her finger slowly out of her mouth, making a small kissing sound as the tip left her lips. He stared at her, his mouth, slack, hanging open as she dipped her finger into the icecream again and oh so slowly pulled it out of the icy creaminess and held it out to him. He leaned up and opened his mouth slightly as she slipped her finger between his lips and across his tongue, letting the sweet soft icecream melt into his tongue as he pressed his lips into her finger as she pulled it slowly across them.

Unable to take her teasing any more he reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her off his body and pressed her into the mattress, climbing over her, straddling her body. She was laughing, trying to cover the sound with her hand. "shhhh. You'll wake her" Booth whispered as he took the container of icecream from her hand and dipped two fingers deep into it, scooping out a large wedge of icecream.

"what are you going to do with that?" she asked giggling. He raised an eyebrow and smirked an evil smile. "Well I'm not sure. Maybe I'll do this" he said as he smeared a vanilla streak across one breast. "Or maybe I'll do this instead" as he smeared another streak down her throat. "And then maybe I'll have to do this" as he dipped his head and licked the icecream slowly, deliciously, from her breast "and then this" licking the length of her throat, across her chin and kissing her mouth, his tongue cold from the icecream, his breath hot.

Brennan sucked in a breath as his tongue pressed deeply into her mouth. She sucked at the sweetness of it. He sat up suddenly, watching her breasts heaving as she breathed. He set the icecream container down and grabbed the bottom of his tshirt and pulled it up and over his head.

She looked at him. Her eyes traversing the length of his torso, from his wide shoulders, down across his chest, his firm stomach and rested on the large bulge in his underwear. She licked at her lips, her eyes flicking up and seeing him smiling at her. "See something you like?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy.

"Maybe" she answered. "But I really feel like something cold" she added reading out for the icecream. She bucked under him to make him move off her. "My turn" she said kneeling next to him. He swallowed as she scooped icecream out of the container and held it up over him. She pulled down his boxers with one hand. He lifted his buttocks to help her slip them down. She grinned at him as she let the softened icecream drip off her fingers onto his engorged penis. He gasped as the coldness hit him.

"uhh" he muttered as she moved her hand, the drips landing on his warm skin on his belly. She moved so that she was straddling his thighs. He gasped as she leaned forwards, her breasts straining at the fabric. His hands, unable to resist, reached up and grasped them. His thumbs grazing across her nipples. They were high and hard, pressing through the sheer material. She moaned, letting her hair fall across her face as she dipped her head and started lapping at the icecream puddles on his skin, working her way down to his vanilla coated member. She looked up just long enough to smile at Booth before slipping her mouth down the length of him, sucking at the sweetness as she licked him clean.

She sat up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, watching Booth from heavily hooded eyes that sparkled mischieviously. Booth couldn't take it any longer. He sat up facing her and slipped his hands beneath the tiny triangles of fabric, grabbing at her breasts. He slid his hands around her body to her back and pulled at the ribbon. Like Christmas wrapping on a gift, the fabric fell away from her. He grabbed her back and pulled her towards him, his mouth receiving one full breast, his tongue rasping over her nipple making her shudder.

Brennan moved so that she was pressing down onto his penis. She could feel him through the thin fabric of her panties. His hand suddenly thrust between her legs, pulling the fabric to one side so that his fingers could find their way through her slick folds, deep into her. Her head thrown back, her hair hanging down her back, her hands threaded through his thick hair pulling his face to her breasts. She began to grind against his fingers as they curled into that spot that made her begin to shake.

His fingers pulled from her, his penis taking their place, plunging deep into her. He could feel the fabric of her panties dragging against him as he thrust in and out of her. It was irritating, but arousing at the same time. He grabbed hold of her and rolled until her body was under his, her legs now clamped around his hips. He wanted to pull from her to remove her panties, but she was clasping him to her, her hips bucking now. He grabbed at her buttocks and lifted her slightly and thrust deeper into her making her cry out.

He felt her body begin. It was a faint flutter at first, building into a burst of shudders that pushed him over the edge into that place where the light was so bright and his body felt like it was pulsing with electricity. He thrust one last time, feeling the last burst of energy leave his body. He collapsed onto her, his face pressed against her breast, her hand holding his head. She was breathing heavily. "Am I too heavy?" he asked his own voice breathy.

Brennan shook her head and smiled "No" she said quietly. He smiled. He loved lying on her like this. It was like laying on a cloud. She was so soft. So comfortable. She smelled like violets, he decided. He closed his eyes and sighed as he kissed the side of her breast. "mmmm" she murmured.

"good?" he asked randomly. "mm hmmm" was all he could get from her. "yeah, good" he murmured back. She moved slightly under him. He rolled off her and lay by her side, his arm thrown around her, not willing to break contact just yet.

He opened his eyes and she was staring at him. Smiling widely.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Do you remember that old poem? I scream, you scream, we all scream for icecream? My dad used to recite it to me" she said.

Booth frowned, his eyes still closed. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

He was answered with a cold wet drip on the side of his face. "hey!" He opened his eyes wide and looked up. She was holding the container of melted ice cream above him. His eyes flew wildly to hers. She was grinning widely, barely unable to contain her laughter.

"You wouldn't" he said, staring at her.

"I would" she said as she let her hand relax.

"No!" Booth yelled as the cold sticky thick cream hit his face and shoulder. He reached up to grab it from her hand but she was quicker and tipped the container fully, dumping the entire load of sticky thick liquid onto him.

She laughed as she jumped out of the bed "I made you scream!"

"I don't think that's what that meant Bones" he said as he scraped the melted icecream out of his eye and watched her dancing, fistpumping the air. "Like, not at all"


End file.
